Known card holders for dispensing business cards or the like, which include springs, are generally bulky and/or heavy. The patent to Morales, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,929, describes a card dispenser which is designed for standing on a desk or putting in the user's pocket. The Morales device uses a pair of coiled springs which do not provide reliably even support, and which necessitate that the device has substantially greater depth than the inventive device.